


Means To An End

by borrowedphrases



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: Double Drabble, Light BDSM, M/M, Valentine's Love Words Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-12 00:53:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borrowedphrases/pseuds/borrowedphrases
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryouma is always thinking of his work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Means To An End

**Author's Note:**

  * For [butyoumight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/butyoumight/gifts).



> Written for the "Pragma" prompt from the [Valentine's Love Words Meme](http://borrowedphrases.tumblr.com/post/76277292728/valentines-drabble-meme).

If they were just a distraction, Ryouma wouldn't bother.

If it was just that the sounds Mitsuzane made - _writhing in his lap with legs clenched tight around his hips, biting at his ear to keep moans in the throat_ \- were like hymnals to his ears, he wouldn't bother.

If it was just that the looks Kouta gave him - _eyes wide as his nails dragged down the back, tears welling up as he yanked on a fistful of hair_ \- made heat pool low in his belly, he wouldn't bother.

The physical was immaterial. If it was just that then it would be a distraction from his work, from his purpose, and he wouldn't bother.

He has much to gain from Mitsuzane limbs wrapped around him, begging softly in his ear for release. Much to gain from Kouta on skinned knees, pleading for a steady hand on his erection.

In such states they dripped information like a bloodlet wound.

He wasn't being unfair to them. Romance never entered into it. They were using him, as surely as he was using them. A mutual hand job of information gathering, each climax bringing all of them closer to their goals.


End file.
